simon snow and the mages heir
by demigodess
Summary: Soo this isnt completely harry potter but its dam (lol) close so i put it under harry potter, IM AM AWARE THAT THIS IS ALOOOTT LIKE HARRY r&r lol so yeah idk if this is a real book but hey, i just read fangirl by rainbow rowell and this is based of of ok thanks


simon snow and the mages heir

*simon snow and all other characters in this fanfic do not belong to me. as far as i know they belong to rainbow rowell... this is just my take on the simon snow series...idk is this a real book?*

simon woke up to a loud thud. what happened? he thought. he was in a big room, it cathedral ceilings and the walls were painted a deep silky purple that looked creamy and almost as though you could dip your hands in them. where am I? simon sat up groggily. the last thing he remembered was sitting on a park bench. But now... now he was in a bed, the bed smelled of mint and the air, the air smelled of cinnamon and...it smelled like christmas. like the christmas he knew. the sheets were thick, and practically forced you to have a good sleep.

simon checked his surroundings. first, he looked to his right. in another bed just like his he saw a white teen, probably the same age as him. he had black hair that made his face look even paler. he had full lips that put simons lips to shame. he looked to his left. another teenager, same age as the boy on his right, but she was a girl. a very pretty one. geez why is everyone so beautiful? her face was white like porcelain. her hair was honey blonde she opened her eyes that moment, her eyes were a vibrant green. she looked over at him. simon could see that she was panicking. he didn't wanna get out of the warm covers, but he did anyway. "hey" he whispered. "where are we?!" she whisper-screamed. "i don't know, what's the last thing you remember?" he asked, his voice still a whisper. "i-i was...i fell asleep. and then i woke up here. where is here though?" she asked. simon just shook his head.

Simon stood up from his squatting position on the floor. he looked around. there were at least twenty-seven beds in the room. all filled with teenagers around his age. they were all starting to stir. the boy next to simons bed was sitting up blinking rapidly like he couldn't believe he was here. "what's your name?" he asked the boy. he turned and looked at him. "who are you?" he asked cautiously. simon walked over to the boy. "i asked you first." simon said. the boy looked at him suspiciously. "Basilton Ford" he said. simon walked over to Basilton. "simon. simon snow" simon said. he held out his hand for Basilton. he didn't take it. the girl simon had been talking to earlier came over. "well i'm Agatha. Agatha May. and you are?" she turned to simon. "simon snow." he answered. she looked at Basilton. "Basilton Ford." he answered. his eyes were full with masked emotion. simon would have to keep an eye on him.

others were beginning to stir out of the almost coma like state. Simon and Basilton searched the room for a way out. Agatha tried to help the others wake up. Simon was searching the east side of the room when he heard a girl start to stir. he looked for agatha, but she was on the other side of the room helping another person. simon sat on the girls bed and gently shook her awake. the girl had childish features, her face was rounder with big eyes, her lips were like one of the girls in a victorian painting. her face was smooth and tired like she hadn't had as good of a sleep. "hey." simon said softly. the girl slowly opened her eyes. her eyes didn't just have one color. the were like a forest. a forest with deep blue lakes, deep browns, vibrant greens and everlasting amber. she slowly sat up, rubbing her head and looking around. "w-where am i? m-mom? wheres my mom?" she looked at simon, accusing him with her eyes. "we don't know any information right now. but we're working on it." he said. there were tears in her eyes. "where is here?" she asked. her voice cracked on the last part. " we don't know. none of us do." he said. he was trying to make his voice soft and soothing. it didn't work. she started to cry. it was a scary, silent cry. simon was awkward, but he saw agatha hug some of the girls who cried. he pulled the girl into a hug. simon felt the girl relax against his chest. she grabbed onto his shirt and cried. he could feel her wet tears on his shirt. he hugged her tight and rocked her back and forth slowly. he had seen a mother do this to a boy who scraped his knee in the park. the mother held the boy while he cried over his knee. the mother kissed the top of the boys head and stroked his hair. simon thought it would be a little much to do the other things.

once he realized that she had stopped crying he slowly pulled back. she looked up at him with huge eyes. simon could see the fear and confusion in her face. "what's your name?" simon asked with a soft voice and smile. "p-penelope blue." she said her large ringlet hair was puffy making her face look even smaller. she looked like she was only ten. "how old are you penelope?" he asked. his hand was on her back, he could feel her uneven breath. "its my birthday today. i'm turning fourteen." she started to cry again. "shh" simon whispered. "its okay."

When simon felt penelope settle down again, he told her he was going to check with Basilton and Agatha. Simon told her to stay in her bed but she got up anyway. Simon went to Agatha first. "Agatha. how is everybody?" Simon asked. "well. some of the boys and girls are helping the search for a way out, but so far nothing." she said. she looked worried. "hey. it will be fine. we'll get out of here." simon said. next, he walked over to Basilton. Basilton was pulling at a thing that looked like a dumb bell. "Any luck?" he asked. at that moment a scream rang through the giant room. penelope was standing in front of a giant man. the man must have be at least six feet tall. he had brown eyes and wore a nineteen twenties gangster suit, complete with a fedora. he had a cane that had a lions head painted a vibrant pink. his beard was a graying brown like his eyes. he wore shiny shoes that were black as a sahara scorpion, and shiny as a drop of water under moon light. everything about this man oozed power and authority. he turned his eyes down to penelope.

Simon rushed forward and pushed penelope towards Agatha. to his surprise Basilton stood behind him as well as a few other guys. he noticed a few girls as well. Simon looked up at the man. the man peered down at him from his tall height. "Who are you!? Why did you take us?!" Simon asked. he didn't have anything to defend himself with. he looked around quickly, he found nothing. he looked up to the tall man. the man just stared at him. "Hey! I asked you a question!" simon said. the man just smiled. "come with me young mage." he said. Simon looked suspiciously over to Agatha and then to Basilton. Basilton just shrugged. "Why?" Simon asked. the man just stared at Simon with a sly smile. "you will just have to trust me." he turned suddenly and started to walk down a corridor. after a seconds hesitation Simon and twenty-seven other teenagers followed him. there life was in his hands now.


End file.
